


Huggy tells it like it is

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Huggy ships it, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Huggy is so done with our clueless heroes!From a photo challange by ksstarfire on the S/H Facebookgroup.http://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance





	Huggy tells it like it is

**Author's Note:**

> [Direct link to the Facebook post.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/permalink/2382467358641669/?comment_id=2382616328626772)  
(You need to join the group to read it.)

"If you two don't get together right now, I'm gonna make a move on either one of you. I'll show the other one how it's done right and proper, till you can't wait to get in on the action. Cause I'm gonna get down, get groovy and get you to beg for more. So how about you cut the jive and get real. You been dancing around each other from day one and I ain't the only one who sees right through you. The only ones who ain't seen that you got hots for each other is each other. I can't stand one more minute of this so I'm here cluing you both in. Quit wasting time sharing the love of the century. Quit filling everyone with envy and exasperation. Trust me, everyone knows. And now *you* know, cause you can always count on Huggy to give it to you how it is. Don't look at me like that. I'm only the messenger. My room upstairs is yours for the next hour. Now go!"


End file.
